Fan:Avmon
'Avmon' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi, or Zeed Seiryuu. Av is short for Avalon(of Arthurian legend, though literally it stood for the Welsh word for apple according to other sources). 'Appearance' Most Avmon are of average height for their evolutionary stage, coming in at roughly three and half feet tall. A pale blue and sagging half-moon wizards-hat is propped over obscenely bright-green hair, sometimes closely cropped around the eyes and sometimes drawn back into a long ponytail held in place by a band of iron. A low cut mask of copper conceals the brown and oaken skin beneath, though the luminous pale purple eyes underneath shine brightly through the triangular slits of the mask, and overlapping it around the point of the mouth and nose is an additional and sentient blue scarf that splits itself into four sections near the end. A small kanji seal lines the backside of each end and serves as a container for Avmon's magic, while on the flip-side are four different-toned eyes. A blue triangular shawl covers the upper waist over the otherwise-bare flesh, with vibrant green grass and vines creeping down from the left shoulder to wrap along that arm to the wrist, while on female Avmon an additional shirt of copper chain-mail is worn beneath the shawl. Each hand ends in three lengthy root-like digits, baring spiked copper plates over the knuckle that are tied in place with green twine. At the waist a black belt holds up a left-slanted chain-mail skirt worn over either baggy white pants or shorts that end at the knee, where the legs become reverse-jointed like that of a bear's. Each foot ends in three toes covered by sandals made of further root and vine. 'General Information' A somewhat wild-though-wise species, Avmon are typically apprenticed to a Mystimon for formal training and mastering of their craft, though others have been known to submit to substitute teachers such as Knightmon and even Mummymon for alternative means. Only once they have spent many years and risen to the rank of a is their pride great enough to induce evolution into an Thuriamon. 'Miscellaneous' The four-scarf Quintessence is only given to an Avmon by their Mystimon master once the apprenticeship begins and is used to hold back their elemental nature from running out of control while they are still young and reckless, but if it is ever torn away and destroyed before relinquishing that control back into the Avmon's hands, they are forever-after robbed of elemental magic. It is able to relay information on background scenery from one eye at a time and alert to attacks a moment ahead of time. 'Attacks' *'Afal Blunder': Avmon summons up a horde of apples to throw at the opponent. *'Maryuko': One of the four magics under Avmon's control are summoned and used as a powerful assault, allowing either a low stream of flame, a narrow pillar of ice, a short burst of electricity, or a heavy mound of earth to be directed from the matching kanji symbol on Quintessence to appear. *'Mystic Engraving': Stretches out the roots of each hand and punches the opponent with the spiked guards. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction